harry potter under the red hood
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: This is a snippet from a fic I want to write . Its a harry potter red hood crossover and if you like this then I’ll start writing it from the begining. The title may need work.
1. Trial run

AN: hey guys so I've been thinking about doing a Harry Potter and red hood crossover. This is an excerpt from fourth year. If you guys like it then I'll start working on it as soon as I can.

Jason was on lunch break in the courtyard he was just listening to the sounds of nature, when he heard someone having difficulty breathing. He opened his eyes and saw padma coming towards him. "Oh my gosh padma what happened?" He asked feeling fear rise up inside him.

what happened to Parvati? How did padma end up in this condition? Before he had a chance to ask her, padma said. "Parvati and I were walking when some slytherin jumped us and took us to the shrieking shack." She tried to hide her arms. She didn't want to look weak in front of Jason. He was her sisters boyfriend and didn't like it when his family or friends were hurt.

Jason grabbed her arms and she winced in pain . Jason looked and saw burns and cuts on her arms. "Come with me." He said. He took her to the gryffindor common room then went upstairs to the boys dorm. Seamus came down and saw padma and said. "How did you get in here?" "I let her in." Jason said failing to hide his anger. "If you have a problem with that let me know. I'll be glad to kick you out." Seamus left, probably the smartest thing for him to do. Jason turned back to padma and had some cloth and a red box in his hand . He put the red box on a table and sat padma down in a chair and began putting ointment on her arms. Then he began wrapping them with the bandages.

How could someone who can be so violent when necessary, be so nice without even trying. After he'd wrapped her arms up in the cloth he said. "It will probably be a good idea to go and see madam pomfrey when you get the chance." Then he said "follow me." He led her to the roof. When he got there he dusted off a suit of armor pulled some vines off of it and pushed a panel on its back. The suit of armor opened up and Jason walked inside and the suit closed up on him. He stepped back from the edge and shook any remaining debris off the suit. Then two spikes popped up from his head and he pulled something from his his side. He opened it up and it was a red bat insignia. He put it into a hole on the suits chest and twisted it till it locked into place.

"OH MY GOSH!" Padma yelled. "YOU'RE BATMAN!" "Sshhh." Jason said in a metallic voice. "But don't go telling people." "I won't." She promised. Jason walked to the edge of the roof and said. "Now go see madam pomfrey." And he jumped of the edge.

Parvati was tied to a chair in the shrieking shack. She prayed that Jason didn't find out she hoped that the slytherin guys that took her just got bored and left. She hoped that padma went to madam pomfrey and not Jason like the slytherin had told her to. Then there was a knock on the door. "Oh no." She said. "Who is it?" A slytherin asked. The door shattered off the hinges and she heard a metallic voice say: "pain."

Jason walked into the shrieking shack and saw Parvati in the middle of re room tied to a chair. Her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying. Jason spin kicked and sent a slytherin outside via the back wall. Then he began to deliver many brutal punches and kicks to the remaining slytherin. After he was done he counted all of them. "New personal best." He said out loud. "20 to one odds. I like em." He untied Parvati and walked her back to the school."

AN: like I said this is just a snippet. If you like it let me know and I'll get started on it.


	2. Hogwarts inquisition

AN: so here's an idea for year five. Let me know what you think.

As the students moved through the hall they heard filch say. "Move it, anyone who's late gets to visit with headmistress umbridge."

Jason slunk to the shadows, umbridge was going insane with power. He had to do something.

When it was time for everyone to be in class filch gathered the stragglers (mostly first and second years) and walked them to Dumbledores office.

Jason stayed with them sticking to the shadows of course.

When they got to Dumbledores office he snuck in and saw that the once beautifully lit room was now dark and dank.

It had devices that looked like they belonged to the Spanish inquisitors.

"Now." Umbridge said. "You are all late. And no excuse will get you out of this punishment. Mr. filch."

Filch grabbed a horse whip. He went to whip one of the kids when Jason intercepted the whip and threw it away before lunging at umbridge.

He grabbed umbridge by the throat and began crushing it. "I'll kill you." Jason seethed. He crushed her throat till something hit the back of his head, causing him to lose consciousness.

When he woke up he was tied to a post with his hands behind his back.

"Public executions make the best examples." Umbridge said to filch before turning to the crowd. "This boy, has attempted to stop the progression of this school."

"Progression!" Jason yelled. "The Spanish Inquisition happened centuries ago, and as for the salam witch trials a few hundred years ago."

"You have to start somewhere." Umbridge said. "Do you have any last words?" She asked.

"Only that you will die someday. My only regret is that it won't be by my hand." Jason said. He was trying to get free, but the nots were just to tight, he couldn't get out, the ropes were digging into his flesh.

"If that is all." Umbridge said leveling her wand at him. "Incindio."

Flames shot from her wand and caught the wood on fire and began eating away at the fuel.

Jason was angry that he couldn't help himself, he was pissed that his friends had to watch him die, and he was disgusted that he lost to umbridge.

There was a sound like the crack of a whip and he heard Dobby say. "The ugly pink toad shall not hurt Jason Todd, the oppressor of oppressors. Dobby won't allow it."

Dobby jumped up to Jason and grabbed his shoulder before snapping and Jason was gone.

AN: so this may be part of my "the bat of gryffindor tower." Fic. It may not be let me know what you think.


	3. Hostage situation

AN: here is an excerpt from after hogwarts, if I choose to do so.

It had been seven long miserable years since the battle of hogwarts.

Parvati had been hospitalized during year seven because he hadn't been there to protect her. It kept him up at night. If it wasn't for the fact that he only needed an hours sleep to function he would have died six years ago.

Jason was walking to the hospital when Ron came running up to him.

"Jason... the... hospital." Ron said out of breath. "It's... under... attack."

"What!?!" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. "A... man... is hold... holding the... patients and visitors... hostage."

Jason was already reaching for his utility belt and grabbed his wand. He held his wand up, and said. " _Ascendio."_

Jason was launched up into the sky. He landed on a rooftop and pointed his wand outward and said. " _Accio_ red hood helmet and jacket."

He's vaulted over to another roof and threw his robes off to reveal his red hood shirt, pants, and boots.

He jumped over another rooftop, landed, rolled to his feet, and began running again before he shot his hand up and grabbed his helmet and put it on.

He grabbed some cable and threw it at a spire on a building close to the hospital.

He reached up and grabbed his jacket and put it on, then he reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out his gloves and put them on, before jumping onto the rooftop of the hospital.

He ran to a skylight and jumped onto it and shattered the glass before rolling to his feet.

He looked around and saw a guy pointing his wand at him.

Jason said. "You dare hold a hospital hostage?"

"Don't come any closer!" The guy yelled, before grabbing a girl by her braid, making her scream. "I'll kill her I swear I will."

"But then you won't have your human shield." Jason said before he apparated right behind the guy and put him in a chokehold.

"Did you really forgot about aparation didn't you." Jason said.

The guy gulped and said. "Yeah."

"Let the girl go!" Jason snarled

The let go of the girls braid and she ran towards he family.

"Now." Jason said. "What to do with you? I know." And he threw the guy up in the air, grabbed him by the shoulders and, threw him down on the floor as hard as he could. Then he picked the guy up and threw him into the air again before kicking him into a wall.

The guy was down, but Jason was still mad, he still had a lot of anger to work out, he basically needed a punching bag.

He picked the guy up and went to punch him again when he heard. "Jason!"

He dropped the guy and looked over. He saw Parvati. She was holding onto the wall for support, but she was awake.

Jason dropped the guy and ran over to Parvati. He picked her up and held her tight.

"Jason." Parvati said weakly. "Can you take me back to bed? I sort of used all my strength to stop you."

Jason picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid her down before tucking her in and sitting down by her bed.

The guy came into the room and pointed his wand at them, Jason three a throwing knife at the guy and the guy said. " _Arvada kadavra."_

Jason jumped in the way of the spell and took the hit for Parvati, who watched from her bedside entertained.

The guy said. "Why are you smiling? He barely even nicked me and I hit him with the killing curse."

"You poor unfortunate soul." Parvati said smug but tired. "His suit is made of a basilisks skin. If you don't know, basilisks hide is magic proof, which is why it's so rare, it's unaffected by magic. As for the throwing knife he got you with, it's made of basilisk bone. It's a poison throwing knife. It only needs to break the skin to be affected. In fact you should be dead in three... two... one."

The guy dropped dead and Jason got up off the ground.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jason asked.

"Not since seventh year at school." Parvati said.

AN: so how does that look? Should I make this a part of the fic?


	4. Nightmares

AN: here is an idea for about four years after the battle of hogwarts. Enjoy.

Dick opened the door to Jason's flat and said. "Come on bro, we are going to get so drunk that we pass out and wake up somewhere we don't know, probably get into a fight and regret ever going out."

Dick didn't hear anything. "Jason?!" He asked alarmed.

He began looking around Jason's flat and found his younger brother on the floor with a empty potion bottle a few inches from his hand.

"JASON!" Dick yelled. "Someone! Help!"

A woman came into Jason's flat. "Oh no." She said. "What's happened?"

"I don't know." Dick said. "We were supposed to go get drinks tonight, but I found him like this. He's my brother, please help."

The woman called the hospital and they sent an ambulance.

"Has anything been out of the ordinary?" Dick asked.

"He's had terrible nightmares lately." The woman said. "He told me that it was nothing, but I'm a counselor, and something is very wrong. You have to see some stuff or go through some stuff to get nightmares that bad."

"Anything in particular?" Dick asked.

"He has been shouting names." The woman said.

"What are they?" Dick asked.

"Uh Fred, padma, Parvati, serious, lupin, Tonks. Those are the ones that I heard. Lately he's been shouting Fred." The woman said. "I'm Tina by the way."

"I'm dick." Dick said. "You can call me rick or Richard if you want.

By that time the ambulance got there and the paramedics came in and put Jason on the stretcher.

When they were at the hospital duck called Bruce.

Wayne manor: England.

Alfred picked up the phone and said. "Wayne manor, may I ask who's calling?"

"Alfred." Dick said. "It's dick."

"Ah, Master dick..." Alfred began.

"Alfred." Dick said. "I'm sorry to be disrespectful but it's Jason."

"What's wrong with master Jason?" Alfred asked startled.

"He tried to commit suicide." Dick said.

"We'll be right over." Alfred said and hung up the phone.

At the hospital.

Bruce and Alfred found dick. "What happened!" Bruce demanded.

"I'm not sure." Dick said. "His neighbor said that he was having nightmares."

The nurse came out to them and said. "Todd."

Alfred, bruce, And dick walked to the nurse and Bruce said. "What is it doctor?"

"He's stabilized." The nurse said. "Have you seen the scars on his body?"

They looked at each other and back at her.

"No." The trio said in unison.

"Is it from physical activity?" Dick asked.

"Not unless he carved the words 'worthless' And 'useless' into himself." The nurse replied.

The trio pushed passed the nurse and went into Jason's room.

"Close the door." Bruce told dick.

Dick closed the door, and Bruce walked over to Jason's bed and grabbed his chart.

"It says that he has scars on the majority of his torso." Bruce read.

Alfred pulled the covers back and pulled Jason's shirt up.

"There are cuts, Burns, and actual chunks missing from his torso." Alfred said.

"And his hands?" Dick asked.

"They Indeed have the words 'worthless' and 'useless' carved into them." Alfred said white hot fury overcoming him.

Jason opened his eyes. And Alfred said. "Good morning."

Bruce walked over to him and said. "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded, he was lying, he was so far from okay.

"Good, now what were you thinking!?!" Bruce scolded. "Why were you trying to kill yourself, what is wrong with you."

A floodgate of emotion broke through Jason's defenses and Jason yelled. "I'm sorry that my mom left me at the age of three! I'm sorry that my stepmom died and my dad left at age six! I'm sorry that I was abandoned and left to die at age six! I'm sorry that I nearly starved for three years! I'm sorry that the guy who was supposed to protect me on the street was an evil jerk! I'm sorry that I tried stealing your wheels to sell for food! I'm sorry that I went to hogwarts at age eleven! I'm sorry that I I almost died at age twelve! I'm sorry that I was put in Azkaban at age thirteen! I'm sorry that I was beaten within an inch of my life at age fourteen! I'm sorry that I was tortured and expelled for doing the right thing at age fifteen! I'm sorry that I tortured and killed Delores umbridge at age sixteen! I'm sorry that I saved hundreds of witches, wizards, and muggles at age seventeen! I'm sorry that I fought in a war at age seventeen! Im sorry that My friends died in that war! I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect my girlfriend when she needed me there to do so! And most of all, I'm sorry that I am such a failure to your name!"

Alfred And dick grabbed Bruce and dragged him out of the room.

Out in the hall.

"How dare you!" Alfred yelled. "How dare you yell at your son he's been in the deepest depths of hell for his entire life! The last thing that he needs is to ty think that his father finds him a failure! Now get back in there and apologize to him before I kick your arse back to Gotham city.

Bruce hung his head in shame, and walked back into the room.

Back in the room.

"Jason." Bruce said. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what had really happened to you. I knew what had happened to you, but I didn't realize the till that it took. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll ask for it anyway."

Jason looked at him and said. "It's okay dad."

Bruce felt tears roll down his face.

AN: I may or may not use this. I don't know if everything that Jason apologized for will happen, but there is only one way to find out.


	5. The graveyard

AN: this is an excerpt from year four. Hope you like it.

Jason landed hard on the ground, he hit hard enough to make the air leave his lungs.

He looked up, he saw Harry on his back and Cedric Diggory offering his hand to help him up.

"Avada kedavra." A voice said.

Jason changed into his animagus form and crawled around to get to Harry. But when he got to Harry someone was already there and Jason slunk to the shadows and changed back.

Jason grabbed a blade from his utility belt and went to attack the stranger.

The stranger pulled his wand and pushed Jason and Harry against statues that moved their arms down locking them into place.

"There. That ought to hold you." The stranger said before looming over cedrics body.

"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled.

The stranger walked over to him and held a finger to his mouth. Then the stranger put a burlap bag that smelled like decayed flesh and vomit over Jason's head. It took all of Jason's willpower not to puke or pass out.

Jason heard what sounded like fire and a cauldron, along with some dropping into the cauldron. Was the stranger making soup?

Then he heard a knife leaving its sheath and Jason readied himself and when he heard the stranger come closer he kicked out just to have his legs hit down and they hit the statue hard. He gritted his teeth against the pain. Then he heard the knife cut flesh and Harry cry out in pain.

The stranger took the bag off his head and said. "You will be the first two people to witness Voldemort's rebirth."

Jason spit on the strangers face and the stranger took his mask off to reveal pasty white skin, green hair, scars on his face to reveal a cruel smile augmented by red face paint, and eyes that were so dark and cruel that they peered into Jason's very soul.

Jason began hyperventilating and the stranger who was a stranger no longer said. "You're Wayne's second boy, aren't ya?"

Then the joker pulled his wand out and touched it to his forearm where a tatoo of a snake slithering out of a skeletons mouth was.

In a matter of minutes two dozen death eaters were gathered around. And a pale white body crawled out of the cauldron and fell to the floor before standing again.

Jason got a full look at the person and didn't know whether to pity him or vomit.

Harry was groaning in pain and Jason held his hand out, and said. "Accio wand." Jasons wand came flying to his hand and he put it in Harry's mouth and said. "Bite down, it will help a little bit."

Harry bit down on Jason's wand and it gave him something to do rather than think about the pain.

"Look." Voldemort said. "The boy who lives needs a pain killer."

Laughter broke out among the death eaters and Jason said. "Hey look Harry. It's a bunch of jocks who feel that they need each other's company to remember the glory days."

For whatever reason that made Voldemort angry. "Crucio!" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Jason.

Jason felt like he was being hit with a crowbar all over again, then it mercifully stopped.

"Talk down to your betters again boy!" Voldemort snapped poison dripping from his words. "And I'll use the cruciatis curse on you until you are no better than the longbottoms."

That filled Jason with holy fire. "Screw you moldy warts!" Jason said daggers dripping from his voice. And he threw some hydrochloric acid pellets at him.

The joker stepped in between Voldemort and Jason and created a shield that the acid bounced off it and hit some of the death eaters who promptly fell on the ground and began burning from the acid.

"You dare use a muggle weapon against me!?!" Voldemort shouted.

"Screw you!" Jason shouted and threw some basilisk throwing knifes and the joker deflected them into some more death eaters, how died within seconds.

"That's more like it." Voldemort said. "Cursed objects."

"Basilisk throwing knifes, you two bit hooker!" Jason snarled.

"That's even better." Voldemort said. "If you weren't a mud blood I would recruit you. But since you are, I'm afraid that I will have to kill you."

Jason spit at Voldemort and joker deflected it into the face of another death eater, and said. "Crucio."

The pain was so intense that Jason blacked out until it stopped, and by then Harry was being forced to duel Voldemort.

Jason said. "Accio wand." He was so weak that even grabbing his wand was a chore.

Jason pointed it at the joker and said. "Avada kedavra."

Joker smacked the spell into an unsuspecting death eater and said. " your a fighter, I respect that." And he licked his lips. "But put your wand away and leave it put up. Next time I'll kill you."

Jason's arm dropped to his side and he admitted defeat. There was nothing he could do.

Then there was an explosion of magical energy and both Harry's and Voldemort's wands connected somehow.

Smoke pellets exploded and two figures dropped into the cloud.

The sounds of blows landing were heard then Jason was released from the statue and Harry grabbed hold of Jason and dragged him over to cedrics body before yelling. "Accio portkey."

They disappeared in a flash of blue light and the last thing Jason saw was Batman and dick covering their escape.

AN: so I may use this I may not. I liked the idea of this taking place and hopefully you like how I portrayed it.


	6. The red hood

AN: this is an excerpt from year six.

Disclaimer: this chapter has a few darker scenes in it, a character openly admits to torturing another character for months, then burns this character alive. This is the more graphic of some ideas. This is just an idea that kept pestering me till I got it written down and it's an idea that I could use but may not use in my fic. 'The bat of gryffindor tower.'

Black smoky streaks shot across the sky, however they weren't black smoky streaks, they were death eaters. Death eaters were magical pure blood supremacists who thought everyone else was lower than the dirt they stood on. Like most pure blood supremacist's they hated those who were not pure blood or not magical. Today they were going Muggle baiting. Muggle baiting is where the death eaters go and terrorize muggles. Today was there unlucky day though.

The death eaters landed and drew their wands they began throwing muggles up in the air and dropping them before catching them an inch from the floor. Or they would put them in the air and spin them till they lost the contents of their lunch. Their mistake though was attempting to muggle bait one of the most dangerous muggle lovers in London that day.

"Why won't you float up you stupid muggle!" A death Eater named crookshire growled.

The muggle lover was wearing a charcoal grey shirt with a little bit of red in the center, black pants with far to many pockets, a grey, white, and red jacket test was zipped uo three quarters of The way, and had a black motorcycle helmet under his arm. He looked familiar but crookshire didn't know why.

The guy put his helmet on and pressed a button on the side. The helmet went from black to red and he unzipped the motorcycle jacket to reveal a red bat symbol on his chest.

"Because I'm your worst nightmare." The man said with a slightly metallic voice.

"Who are you?" Crookshire asked, then he saw the man reach behind his back and pull out two blades. "No! You can't be him!" Crookshire yelled. "You're a myth, you can't be real!"

The man in the red hood walked over to crookshire who dropped the muggles he was holding in the air. After he made sure everyone was okay the man in the red hood continued after crookshire

"No. Stay away from me!" Crookshire shouted. "Please. No. Leave me alone!"

Crookshire ran to an alley where he was having difficulty remembering how to get into the magical part of town, you had to tap a series of bricks, but what were they? He couldn't think, then he heard breathing. He turned around and saw the man in the red hood. "Please don't kill me." He begged pathetically.

"You mean show you the mercy that you refused to show the muggles?" The man in the red hood asked sharply.

"Yes." Crookshire begged.

"I need to make an example of how hazardous it is attacking the muggles under my protection." The man in the red hood said. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a thin bone throwing knife.

"What is that?" Crookshire asked.

"Your death." The man in the red hood said before throwing it.

The last thing that crookshire saw, was the throwing knife spilt into two blades before they sliced through his eyes and hit the back of his skull.

The man in the red hood took out his knife and gutted crookshire before writing on the entrance to diagon alley.

 ** _This is your first and last warning._**

 ** _Leave muggles and muggle born_**

 ** _Witches and wizards alone._**

 ** _Don't test me._**

Then the man in the red hood walked away unfazed by what he had just done.

The next morning.

Harry Potter had just opened the daily prophet where he noticed the headline.

 **Red hood strikes again. Another death eater found murdered.**

The article said.

 **A man bearing the dark mark was found dead near diagon alley this morning with ominous writing in blood over his body. The death was so graphic that we are unable to describe it. But the note said "this is your first and last warning. Leave muggles and muggle born witches and wizards alone. Don't test me."**

The article went on for a bit.

"Oh Jason." Harry said grimly. "Are you really going to take the fight to Voldemort and his minions by yourself?"

At a death eater camp.

A family was being forced into the camp when the father slipped in the mud.

"Dad!" His ten year old son said.

"Keep moving!" One of the guards said before saying. "Crucio!"

The father began writhing on the ground.

Jason saw this and went to work. He jumped from the tree he was sitting in and caught the branch in the next tree, he moved from tree to tree till he was in the tree over the camp. He jumped inside the fence and snuck through the shadows until he was inside the barracks.

The death eaters in the barracks were complaining about the conditions so Jason found the power box and cut the power.

"Hey what happened to the lights?" A death eater said.

"I happened." Jason said through the modulator in his helmet. He pulled out both of the guns that he had on his utility belt and pulled the trigger.

When he was finished he turned on the light on his helmet and looked around, it had been a massacre, no one survived, he took a few Timed explosives from his belt and threw them into the barracks. He had ten minutes.

He moved from building to building killing death eaters, and freeing the prisoners.

He got to the last building and kicked the door open. It was the showers and there were death eaters showering.

"Hello ladies and gents." He said. "Today we have a special. I free all of your prisoners and kill all of you. But first..."

Jason used the shadows to stun all of the death eaters before dropping timed explosives in the showers with them.

"...There that's better isn't it? Now you all get to feel the helplessness as you wait to die." Jason finished.

Jason walked the prisoners out of the camp and said. "Boom."

The camp exploded.

The next day.

Lucius walked to the opening of the camp and saw the carnage. He couldn't stand the stench of death, he held his nose and looked around.

He was just about to leave when he saw a piece of parchment on a tree. He picked it up and written in what appeared to be blood it said.

 ** _Voldemort I'm coming for you._**

 ** _This is your first and last warning._**

Lucius apparated to the riddle house.

"My lord." Lucius said handing the parchment to Voldemort.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Lucius after reading the parcent. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

After leaving Lucius lying on the ground, Voldemort got up and went to his room where he brooded for an hour, anyone he met on his way was hit with the cruciatis curse, and anyone that bothered him in his room was killed.

After his cool down period he came to the dining room and called all of his death eaters to him.

After everyone was gathered he began. "Ladies, gentlemen, children. I will say this only once. I WANT THE RED HOOD DEAD! I don't care how you kill him. I want him dead. If you bring him to me so that I can thoroughly torture and kill him, then you won't die a horrible death. Am I understood?

The death eaters nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now get out." Voldemort said.

When no one moved he yelled. "GET OUT!!!"

Everyone left as quickly as they could.

The three broomsticks.

Jason was at the corner table when another person sat down. Jason pulled out one of his basilisk blade and pointed it at the individual. "What happened at the end of our first year?

"You put me in a sleeper hold till I fell unconscious and made me more comfortable while you went to get the sorcerers stone."

"You pass." Jason said as he gave the knife to the individual.

"What did you do to Malfoy after he used a leg lock jinx on me?"

"Which time?"

"There was only one time that Malfoy used the leg lock jinx on me."

"I punched him in the face, kicked him in the kidney, picked him up, threw him in the air, and punched him into the ground, all while telling him to stop being a bigot in a painfully long way."

The individual gave the knife back to Jason. "It's good to see you Jason."

"It's good to see you too Neville. How's school?"

"Better than last year. Harry has taken up the D.A. since you left."

"It's good to know that it's still ongoing."

"I feel like this is just the calm before the storm though."

"Yeah. It is."

"Did you read the daily prophet?"

"You know what I think of reporters."

"Yeah. And no one knows it better than Rita skeeter."

"May she burn forever in a fire of her own making."

"Cheers." Neville said as they clinked butterbeer bottles.

"The prophet is saying they that are rounding up Muggles related to muggle borns and muggle borns. They are being held in the ministry."

"The prophet is lying. They are putting them in death Eater camps."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. I just broke a bunch out and brought them to Aberforth. He's going to help them get to the United States until this blows over."

"That's good. At least someone is doing something."

"Someone's been asking about Hermione."

Jason spit out butterbeer and said. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine for now. But we still don't know what to do if someone comes to take her and the other muggle born students away."

"I'll take care of it. In the meantime you keep doing whatever it is that you're doing to help. What part of the semester are you in?"

"It's near the end of the year."

"I'll be back later."

"Good luck."

"I don't need it. The ministry will though, do you wish them luck."

"The ministry can shove it."

Jason couldn't help but smile. With that he apparated to the ministry of Magic's closest entrance. Jason threw an explosive at the wall and walked in. "Honey. I'm home!"

The ministry witches and wizards looked at him. "It's the red hood!" Someone screamed.

The witches and wizards drew their wands and began casting spells at him. Jason paid no attention and walked through the fire.

"It's like the spells don't even phase him." Someone said.

"Oh really." Jason said. "You think? Now. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Tell me, why did you think it was a good idea to go after muggles and muggle born witches and wizards when I told you specifically not to?"

"Pure bloods are the rightful rulers of this world!" A wizard shouted.

"Wrong answer." Jason said, and he threw a throwing knife that hit the wizard in the eye.

"HEALER!" A witch shouted.

"Don't bother! He was dead as soon at the knife hit him."

"You monster!" The witch shouted.

"Oh, so you put muggles and muggle born witches and wizards into death eater camps and **I'M** the monster?"

"What do you mean?" A wizard shouted. "They are brought here and relocated to places designed for them."

Jason hit a button on his helmet and the image of the death eater camps was displayed on a wall.

Some of the witches and wizards let out gasps of horror as they saw wizards forcing muggles and muggle born witches and wizards into a camp.

"How does me trying to stop this, make me the monster!?!" Jason asked before stopping the memory.

"How do we know the you didn't fake that to get sympathy?" A witch asked.

"Shut up Bellatrix." Jason said before saying. " _Revelio."_

Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the middle of the room.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I spent months torturing you for the murder of Sirius black, I'll admit it, so I should know a thing or two about you."

"Did you miss our time together?"

"No. I should have killed you when I thought I'd put you in a vegetative state. But no, instead I dropped you off at saint Mungo's."

"You were so nice."

"I should have dropped you off at Azkaban."

"Bite your tongue."

" _Incendio!"_ Jason yelled.

Bellatrix burst into flames and screams of agony as she burned.

Jason walked over to her and ripped some hairs from her head.

"What is going on here?" An older man demanded. "Who are..." as soon as he saw the red hood he froze. "What are you doing here?"

"You will release all muggle born witches and wizards into my custody."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will take them by force. And if you think that your aurors stand a chance think again."

The man looked around and saw his aurors standing there white as a ghost. "Who- Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

"You're a snake?"

"No. It's figurative."

"You're a clown?"

"No. Like I said, it's figurative."

"You're a snake clown?"

Jason punched the guy in the face knocking him unconscious. "I said. It was figurative." Then he said. "Make sure that your coworkers are who they say they are." And apparated.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.

Jason was watching Parvati sleep. He missed her so much. He hated umbridge for expelling him. He would have gone back to school in a heartbeat after Dumbledore invited him back, but someone had to stop Voldemort.

Parvati stirred and her blanket fell from the couch to the floor. He picked it up and went to put it back on her when he felt a wand to his throat. He looked up and Parvati dropped her wand and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much." She sobbed into his neck.

"I missed you too. But I brought you something." Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, got down on one knee and said. "Parvati Patil. Will you make an honest wizard out of me and marry me after seventh year?"

Parvati was so shocked that she didn't speak for an entire minute.

"Did I break you?"

"Yes!"

"I broke you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

"No. Yes. I will marry you."

Jason put the ring on her finger and they hugged.

"I still have work to do."

"Then go. Just don't get yourself killed before we get married."

"You wouldn't let me here the end of it."

Jason went to the roof, it was good a place as any to get a running start, but he heard. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He looked down and saw Harry chasing after snape before snape sent Harry flying backwards into his back. Jason jumped and landed before breaking into a run for Harry and snape.

"Todd. Glad you could make it back to school." Snape sneered.

"Well I thought I had the flu and it took me a while to get over it. Now I realize that your face makes me sick to my stomach."

Snape looked appalled. "Still as arrogant as ever I see."

"Still a pompous prat as always."

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

Jason threw a basilisk throwing knife after he processed what Harry had said that, snape apparated before apparating back after the throwing knife missed him.

Snape pulled at his temple and a silvery wisp came along with his fingers. He put it in a vial and ran towards hogsmead.

Jason caught the vial and put it in his utility belt.

An explosion interrupted the silence and a giant green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared in the sky.

"Moldy wart's back." Jason said. "I only had two more horcruxes left to destroy."

The next day.

They entombed Dumbledore the next day and Harry looked worse than he had ever looked.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Jason?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore came to see me at the end of fifth year and gave me an ultimatum. I could come back to school or I could hunt down moldy warts, his death eaters, and his horcruxes. He would give me credit for my work."

The group was silent for a bit.

"I have two more horcruxes to destroy."

"What are they?"

"Moldy warts snake and Harry."

"You're not going to kill Harry." Ron said defensively.

"He can't." Harry said. "It has to be Voldemort who kills me."

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Because of the prophecy."

"Jason breaks magic! He can do something!" Ginny cried.

"It has to be Voldemort."

"I can't watch you die!" Ginny yelled before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. "I can't watch you die."

Jason clenched his fists in rage. Voldemort was going to pay. "Then here's what we are going to do. We will fight Voldemort in four fronts. One will be the order of the Phoenix, two: the D.A., three: Harry, Ron, and Hermione will act as decoy for moldy warts, and four will be me freeing the muggles and muggle born witches and wizards in the death Eater camps. I will bring them here and get them to America. Moldy warts can't handle all four of those."

"We will be 17 next year." Hermione said. "Do you really expect a bunch of 17 year olds to stop an nearly immortal madman?"

"We can do it. Not without loss at some point. But you can't gain freedom without losing something. Look at our entire time at hogwarts. In year one. we stopped a mountain troll, and moldy warts. Year two. we survived Lockhart and killed moldy warts, and his pet snake. Year three. we saved Sirius, Lupin, And buckbeak all while surrounded by dementors. Year four. we survived Barty Crouch jr. and moldy warts, again. Year five. we survived umbridge. And this year. we survived this year."

The group stayed silent for a very long time after that, wondering what their final year would bring them.

AN: so what are your thoughts? Questions, comments, concerns?"


End file.
